


Star the Artist

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Estrella the Artist [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, High School, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Star discovers that she got her artistic talents from her great grandmother Estrella.





	Star the Artist

Star was painting in her art class.

A few minutes later

Star got an A but Brittany got an C.

Everyone cheered

Brittany growled

School bell rings

Star opens her locker to get her things.

Marco said "Hey Estrella I just heard that you got an A in art"

Star blushed "Maybe I got it from my great grandmother Estrella"

Marco's jaw dropped

"She won't talk or sing but she can draw and paint"


End file.
